Alyss and Dodge
by Nemo Blue Rose
Summary: A short story of a romance between two of the characters from the Looking Glass Wars.


Alyss awoke with a stir, "Dodge where are you." "Shhh... Your okay now," Dodge answered lovingly.

"What happened," Alyss asked hazily. "You fainted." He answered then added, "Redd hired a Wonderlander to kill you but he only knocked you out."

They sat and stared into each others eye Dodge walked across the room, "you know I never stopped loving you." "Really?" Alyss asked still laying in the bed. "Really," he answered back walking back over to the bed.

He sat down, "Get dressed I want to show you something." He helped her out of the bed then went into the hall and waited. She came out wearing an elegant red dress, "I'm ready." "Not yet," Dodge answered as he said this, a red cloth appeared out of thin air, "Turn around please." She turned around and he tied the cloth over her eyes, "No peeking."

They walked down through the castle and out into the garden. They went to the corner of the garden that was barren. Then it wasn't there in front of them stood a picnic blanket surrounded by rose bushes and a heart shaped arch made of roses.

"You can look now," he said removing her blindfold. "Oh Dodge it is… Amazing," she said and started to lean over on his shoulder but reconsidered and leaned the other way. "Follow me, Queen," he said smiling as he grabbed her hand. "Dodge you know I don't like it when you call me that," she said but he was the only one she would let call her that. They went over and sat down.

"Hold on a minute," Dodge said and went to the side but came back with a bouquet of red roses. "Dodge, they're beautiful," she said on the verge of tears, "I love you," she leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away looking a little surprised but yet like he knew it was going to happen. She pulled him back and kissed him again but stopped and was amazed at what she had done.

Looking at her, his feelings fighting within him he finally decided on what he was going to say, "I love you too." They just sat and looked at Dodge's creation and each other. Alyss broke the silence, "I can't believe Redd is still out there," she looked at Dodge, "Sorry I just can't believe she would kill her own family."

"I just want to get rid of the Cat's last life to get revenge for my father," Dodge said as he balled his fists. "Calm down you don't want to become bloodthirsty and eager for others death like Redd," she said hugging him trying to calm him because this was supposed to be a good moment between them.

There were thoughts on Dodges mind like why doesn't she get it he killed my father. As though she had read his mind, "I know he killed your father but if you kill him you would be just like him."

He knew he couldn't argue with her on this one, "I'm sorry. It' just that…" She finished his sentence for him, "…It was your father and now it's personal," she reached over and grabbed his hand, "I know but just relax for today."

He looked at her than looked into her eyes, "Your so beautiful, Queen Alyss of Hearts and I love you deeply," at this he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She laughed then looked away she had never really felt nervous like this around Dodge before what was wrong with her she kept asking herself. "Dodge I miss how it used to be," Alyss said. "And how would that be," Dodge said as he stared unfixedly at her. "I mean how we used to live innocently without a fear of one of us getting killed," she said looking at him with a slightly pained look on her face, "If they killed you I wouldn't survive because you're the greatest friend I have ever had."

She laid back and looked at the sky. Dodge leaned over her, "You're so beautiful," he kissed her on the forehead then lay down beside her. They sat and chatted about random things for a while.

Then Dodge asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure," Alyss said willing to go anywhere with Dodge.

They walked out through the palace gates as they did the guards tossed Dodge a suspicious look. So they set off around the newly rebuilt Wonderland. The turquoise and jade buildings were once again but for how long they would last this time it was hard to tell for now crime was abundant.

Remembering what she had told Dodge when they were younger, "Dodge, will you be my king." He answered the same way as he did then, "whatever you wish 'Princess'"

"Remember that military procedure I taught you?" Alyss asked smiling broadly. "Let see if I do," he said wrapping one arm around her waist he other holding her hand.

"I'd rather have married you than even coming close to marrying Prince Leopold," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I guess you really don't care much for royalty. You prefer commoners who are Alyssians," he added sarcastically. At this she lifted her head from his shoulder, "You're the only one I ever loved even when I wasn't sure you still existed." She put her head on his shoulder and Dodge looked proud.

They danced for about twenty minutes like that but were interrupted by none other than Bibwit Harte. "Oh it's just you Dodge. The guards at the gate said that they saw Queen Alyss leave with someone that looked rather suspicious," he said than looked at the two, "Sorry but could you just come back up to the palace. After the events of today I think she ought to stay there for awhile where she has more protection. I don't doubt you Dodge it is just that you saw how easily they got to her." He finished, "Follow."

Dodge and Alyss looked at each other as if asking why do they treat us like children now. They held each others hands on the way up to the palace.

Once they got to the palace they went to the reconstructed room of Queen Issa. "Even though this room isn't the same exact it still brings back memories. I mean remember when we used to drop jolly jellies out the window," Alyss walked over and looked out the window. Dodge followed and stood by her.

"Also I gave you that jabberwock tooth up here for your seventh birthday," he said giving her a questioning look. "Don't worry its right here," she said just pulling it above the neckline of her dress, "Honestly do you think I would go anywhere without it after all it saved my life."

They stood in silence just staring out the window. Thinking about what fun they had in the past and hopefully in the future.

"Remember how you embarrassed Jack of Diamonds," Alyss said looking at Dodge. "Yeah and that was also the day I proved to myself I liked you," he said looking at her in the same way.

She grabbed his hand and led him to her room they sat down on the chaise. She stood up and told Dodge to close his eyes she came back with two crystals one with a picture of her the other a picture of him he opened his eyes, "They're amazing and so are you." She sat down and he kissed her. She pulled away, "I got the idea from Hatter when I saw him in the tent with the Alyssians. Do you know who that was any how?" "No," Dodge answered honestly.

"Do you want to dance?" Dodge asked getting to his feet. Alyss stood up, "Sure maybe we won't get interrupted this time." They danced and they danced until they were tired and worn then they went back to the garden instead of going to the dining hall.

Once they had finished their picnic and tea they sat and watch the sunset together. Sunsets in Wonderland are gorgeous because of the many colored buildings the light reflect causing an aurora.

After the sunset they went to bed before someone sent Bibwit Harte after them again. They went to bed taking their crystals and Alyss her roses. That night they dreamed of one another wondering what great things they would do the next day.

In fact the next day was Alyss' birthday.

That birthday party was a large one even larger than her seventh. The cake was just about the same, but where was Dodge? She had an idea of where he might be so she headed up to Queen Issa's room.

There he stood by the window looking out onto the party wondering where Alyss was. Alyss entered the room as silently as possible and came up behind him but wasn't quiet enough right as she got close enough to tickle him he spun around and started tickling her, "Happy Birthday sorry that I didn't get you any thing."

He stopped tickling her she was laying on the floor he was standing above her, "That's okay I didn't really want anything yesterday was perfect. Now come down to the party."

She grabbed his hand and almost had to drag him down to the party. They went around greeting the guests even though Dodge looked embarrassed. She pulled him over away from the crowd.

"What's wrong," she asked looking at him as he looked away, "You're not afraid of being seen with me are you?" He looked at her he looked dreadful, "I think I am just for the fact they probably expect you to be with someone like Jack of Diamonds," he said no more even though he had thoughts about himself worse than that.

"Ignore them I don't care what they think and you shouldn't either," she said as she grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes. They stood there, "Thanks," Dodge said as he gave her a big hug.

They went over to the table on which the cake was sitting. The cake had white icing with red roses.

The Spades, the Clubs, and the Diamonds (not including Jack) came over to where she was standing Dodge tried to get away but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Hello," Alyss said politely. "Hello," the Spades and Clubs said sparing her the politeness the Diamonds not so much. "You have made a brilliant queen, Alyss of Hearts," the Spades said in a gentle tone. "Thanks," Alyss said staring at the Diamonds who were now walking away.

"They are disappointed at their son the he's working in the crystal mines now," the Queen of Clubs whispered then her husband added, "As if they didn't know they watched him work for Redd and tell of the Alyssians plans."

"Oh well goodbye," they watched the Spades and the Clubs walked away.

"See that wasn't all that bad," Alyss said to Dodge. "I guess," he said looking at her wearily. "Let's go they're getting ready to cut the cake," she said craning her neck. They hurried over to the table on which the cake was sitting.

Alyss was the first to get cake then Dodge then Bibwit. Bibwit went about ten feet from where Alyss was standing then started to eat his cake but all of a sudden the cake felt like it was squirming he spat the cake out. Alyss had once again turned the cake into sqworrmies. He looked over at Alyss she stood over with Dodge laughing.

He had expected it before he had taken a bite but he didn't care.

Dodge stopped laughing, "That wasn't funny," but he had to laugh he couldn't help it. "See it was," Alyss said grinning cheshirely.

They stood and talked Dodge finally starting to act as though he wasn't bothered by people looking at them weird. A few of the people who walked by made snide remarks like look at that the princess fooling around with her guard but anytime they made such a comment she would look was menacingly at them and they would instantly go silent. Dodge was grateful of this.

The party took the whole day and by the end of it they were all tired but Dodge a little more confident about himself. The left for bed not knowing what would happen the next day.


End file.
